Celebrity Issues
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *AU* Gojyo and Hakkai are famous celebrities in Hollywood, and they get the chance to work together on a film that is out of Hakkai's element. As the two get to know each other, their feelings escalate. All the drama of being famous follows. Gojyo/Hakkai
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **This is a collaboration story between me and my best friend. Obviously this story is AU (Alternate Universe). xD Gojyo and Hakkai are two male actors in Hollywood-whom have never met, but are familiar with each others work. Gojyo is openly gay and very famous, and mainly plays in adult movies (not porn xD). Hakkai is very famous as well, and is known for being in romantic comedies with women as the other lead role. So, it is thought that he is straight. That is all we will say for now, but we hope you enjoy! And we apologize if this chapter is short. They will get longer as the story goes on.**  
**

* * *

Celebrity Issues - Chapter One

He'd put off the visit for as long as he possibly could.

"Hakkai!" Yaone crooned as soon as he walked through the door, a bright smile illuminating her entire face. "Where have you been? I've been calling you for ages!"

He was too polite to tell her that he'd been screening her calls-while she was an exceptional agent and he owed her a large portion of his success, there was only so much of her rather eccentric personality that he could take.

"The numbers are in! We did fantastic this weekend-number one despite the competition, and domestically we've made about 78 million."

Even he had to be impressed with that type of turn out; though he'd had his fair share of films, none of them had ever had quite so much success.

"Wow." Hakkai said, full aware of the fact that Yaone was eagerly analyzing his reaction. "That's great. Really."

Yaone's eyes widened. "Great? It's absolutely fantastic! Imagine what our final numbers will be once it goes international!"

He only smiled-despite her pause, he knew from experience that Yaone wasn't done speaking. She leveled him with a much more serious look, one eyebrow raising slightly.

"But, even with this success, you still need to keep working. A few scripts have come in for you, but there's one I want you to pay particular attention to because I think it would be really great for your career."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's a great story, a new director who actually has some vision, and an...interesting cast."

Interesting cast? It was his turn to quirk a brow. "How so?"

Yaone cracked another smile and giggled somewhat nervously. "Well...how do you feel about working with Sha Gojyo?"

* * *

"Cho Hakkai?"

"Yes...Cho Hakkai."

The notorious Sha Gojyo tossed the script of the newly proposed film onto his kitchen table, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

Sanzo, his agent, crossed his arms and watched his client intently as he began to pace silently around the room. "What's the smile for?"

Gojyo leaned back against the countertop once his movement slowed, crossing his legs at the ankles, gaze focused on the stack of papers on the marble table in front of him. "I was wondering why that name sounded so familiar."

"Tch..." Sanzo mumbled. "A movie of his came out recently."

"I know." Gojyo's smiled widened. "He's cute."

The blondes attention turned to the script. "Think he'll go for it?" Sanzo had seen Hakkai's work, which mainly consisted of some cheesy romantic comedies, with a female as the other lead role.

This was going to be between two males.

Even as an actor, for some it could be difficult to participate in such a film. Sanzo wasn't exactly sure this role was Hakkai's cup of tea.

Gojyo shrugged. "Dunno. Never really met the guy." He tipped his head back against the cabinets. "When will we find out?"

The redhead, immediately after reading the script, accepted the role. He felt the movie had a lot of potential, and the chance of having Hakkai in it only increased its chances of profit. It wasn't quite so hard for Gojyo to decide. He was accustomed to being in these types of films-ones where he would have to pretend to be head over heels in love with another man.

Not that he minded.

And it didn't hinder his career in the least, considering the fact that he was already openly gay.

Hakkai's sexual orientation however, was open to interpretation.

Sanzo's eyes shifted to Gojyo. "By the end of the week. If he denies it, the directors prepared to offerthe role to someone else."

* * *

The script was, admittedly, very impressive.

Yaone had ordered him to at least read the first draft of the screenplay before he made any decisions. _"I know it isn't your usual thing,"_ She said as she pushed the script into his hands. _"But just give it a chance." _

And he had.

By the time he was finished, he was more than a little interested. It certainly wasn't his usual role; instead of his opposite lead being Hollywood's newest "It" girl, it was Gojyo. He'd never met the other actor personally, but he was familiar with the type of films he was in and the multiple tabloid reports that constantly swirled around him.

"Made a decision yet?" Yaone said by means of a greeting as soon as she picked up the phone. "You must have finished reading by now."

Hakkai laughed, shaking his head. "Of course I have." He said. "And...I think I'm going to do it. I'll accept the role."

-End of Chapter One-

* * *

Author's Notes: There are going to be plenty more chapters to come! We already have tons finished (in our old school notebooks). All it comes down to is just me typing them up. But, any POSITIVE feedback will encourage us to update more frequently. Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Celebrity Issues - Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Gojyo wasn't going to say he wasn't positively thrilled upon being told that Hakkai accepted the opportunity of being his co-star in the film. He'd never worked with the man before, and he wasn't entirely sure if he was gay, or even bisexual. He'd been the love interest of a woman in nearly every single one of his movies, so having a male as his other lead would be rather interesting.

Weeks of waiting for filming to begin led him here, walking down the hallways of a studio h'ed been in too many times to count. Sanzo was a few steps ahead of him, jotting several things down onto a notepad. It wasn't even 7AM yet, and the blonde appeared to have all the energy in the world. Gojyo was envious. He could barely keep his eyes open, let alone think about everything that needed to be done. Sanzo already informed him that he'd be pulling a fourteen hour day, doing the basic/boring stuff that he always had to go through on the first several days-if not weeks-of production.

Screen tests. Wardrobe fittings. Meeting the rest of the cast and crew. Shit like that.

Gojyo yawned loudly, making Sanzo pause mid-rant. He nodded for him to continue.

"-You're going into hair and makeup now," The blonde spoke, the faintest hint of irritation in his voice. "-I can probably think of an excuse as to why you weren't there twenty minutes ago." He turned a corner, then proceeded to venture down the next corridor. "I'm not sure how Cho Hakkai's schedule correlates with yours, but if it's the same, I'm assuming he'd been on time."

Gojyo's brow twitched. "Hey-! It takes time to look this good."

Sanzo shook his head. "That explains how you so cleverly managed to hide those dark circles under your eyes."

Gojyo instantly brought a hand up to his face. When it came to his looks, he was extremely self-conscious. "Shut up. Even you know you're not suppose'ta show up to the set with your makeup already done."

Seconds later, Sanzo pushed open the door labeled 'Hair & Makeup', to see five women and a young male brunette already in the room.

"Pardon our tardiness. Important business had to be taken care of." Sanzo glanced over to the redhead that followed him inside. It was somewhat of a shitty excuse, considering that even Sha Gojyo, one of the more famous actors in the industry, didn't have anything that urgent this early in the morning.

Gojyo waved off the comment. "Anyway, I'm here now. So lets get to work, shall we?" He offered one of his trademark smiles, a couple of the women, presumably the makeup artist and hair stylist, sauntered over to him, shaking his hand and oogling over what an honor it was to finally meet him.

* * *

Early wake up calls had become a customary part of his job-after years in the industry, he realized it was a rare luxury to be able to sleep fast four in the morning. The first few weeks of production were especially difficult, and no matter how dedicated he was to the role, he still found himself nearly unable to make the six o'clock call time. Had it not been for Yaone's persistent phone calls and eventually knocks on the door, he would have still been lounging peacefully in bed instead of sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair with women hovering around him.

"Coffee?" Yaone was suddenly beside him, plastic cup of steaming brew in hand. She certainly had plenty of energy that morning-despite the early hour. She'd been marching around the studio or talking on the phone the entire time. Even now, the phone in the pocket of her skirt chirped loudly, drawing her attention away from the brunette and to more pressing matters.

"Thank you." Hakkai interjected quickly, taking the cup from her hands so that she could answer the phone. He offered her a smile as she walked off, mouthing the words "just a sec" before she completely turned her back on him.

The make up artists and hair stylists made simple small talk as they worked-asking him what he thought of the script, his other projects, and his feelings toward meeting the elusive Sha Gojyo, in hopes of gaining some sort of insight. Hakkai answered as politely as possible, taking the occasional sip of his coffee so that he could finally wake up.

He realized Gojyo was late and that irked him slightly-while they were not on an extremely strict time schedule, it was their first day. From across the room, Hakkai could see Yaone roll her eyes and snap her phone shut before she marched his way.

"They're late." She stated matter-of-factly, perching in the empty chair next to his. She drummed her fingers on her exposed knee, an impatient gesture that Hakkai was all too familiar with by now.

He laughed quietly. "I'm sure they'll arrive shortly." He said. "Don't worry."

The words had barely left his mouth before the door to the hair and makeup department opened and two men stepped inside-one a blonde he didn't recognize immediately. The other-the very obvious and easy to identify-Sha Gojyo. Hakkai stood as the artists and stylists dispersed around him to greet the new arrival.

"Good morning." Hakkai greeted warmly, flashing another smile. "I'm Cho Hakkai. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

**-End of Chapter Two-**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes: Here is chapter two! There are many more to come, I promise. xD Reviews greatly encourage us to keep on writing. Or at least, positive ones do. Thank you! **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Celebrity Issues - Chapter Three **

* * *

_ "I'm Cho Hakkai. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

The redhead rested his hand on the back of Hakkai's chair, his grin only widening as his gaze met with the other mans. "Sha Gojyo. Pleasure's all mine." he winked.

Sanzo grumbled something under his breath as he checked his watch. He knew his client very well. Which meant he was very much aware of the fact that Gojyo didn't usually flirt with another one of his cast members. Despite all of the rumors that had circled around Gojyo in the past, he was the only one who truly knew that everything the tabloids said were false. Gojyo typically gave off a professional aura when working on a project, and didn't come to flirt mindlessly with someone on the set.

However, right now, that theory had gone completely to shit.

Gojyo couldn't deny that Hakkai was handsome-incredibly handsome. So how could he not make a move on him? For someone as attractive as he was, Gojyo was hella surprised the man wasn't already taken by some lucky bitch.

"We're burnin' daylight, Gojyo." Sanzo blurted, brow furrowing as he tapped his watch impatiently. The two other women in the room pulled up a chair for the redhead, placing it a couple yards from Hakkai in front of the other large vanity mirror. Gojyo plopped down in the chair, still smiling from ear to ear.

This particular instance was getting stranger by the minute.

"Alright, alright." He raised his hands in defeat. "Have at it, ladies. I have no doubt you'll make me look gorgeous."

The two women giggled, murmuring under their breaths something that sounded like 'You mean more gorgeous that you already are?', followed by more girly squeals.

* * *

The wink Gojyo gave him caught him off guard-having never met the redhead before in his entire career, he wasn't accustomed to any of his more obvious traits. Yaone had mentioned the tabloid buzz and rumor mill that seemed to circulate around Gojyo constantly, but nothing had really held onto his interest; it was all very much the same stories full of affairs with co-stars and various other scandals. that sort of thing wasn't uncommon with an actor as well-known as Gojyo and he didn't want to allow that to affect his opinion of the redhead beforehand.

He caught the look Yaone leveled him with and smiled a little bit wider, shaking his head. He could practically hear the reprimand's she would give him later; the commands to keep to himself so that he wouldn't fall victim to the tabloids.

The phone in her hand rang again and she sighed heavily before answering. "I've got to take this." She said, addressing Hakkai instead of the person on the other end of the phone. "I'll be around if you need anything." She turned on her heel and walked off, phone pressed tightly to her ear and a hand on her hip.

Hakkai couldn't help but laugh at Gojyo's comment and the effect it seemed to have on the two artists assigned to his make-up. They were giggling like a pair of pre-adolescents, barely able to focus on their task because of it. It was sadly comical how women reacted to him, even if they knew they didn't stand a chance for obvious reasons.

One woman combed happily through his luscious red hair, cutting off any split end she happened to find. The other was deciding on what shade of concealer would best hide his evident tiredness. "Stay up late last night?" She asked casually, selecting a shade from the massive pallete.

"Yup." Gojyo grinned, leaning back in his chair some. "I did. Script was too good to put down." It was the truth. He'd stayed up well beyond the hour that Sanzo advised him to sleep. It was going to be interesting, considering that there was a rather intimate scene in the middle of the film. Naturally, everything that the audience couldn't see would be faked. Everything else, however, would have to be as believable as possible.

Perhaps now was the best time to try and get to know the man.

Because after the film was complete, they will know each other very well.

"So, Hakkai," Gojyo started, looking at his own sexy reflection in the mirror, showing the hairstylist to a lock on the side of his head that needed to be trimmed. "Ever done a movie like this before?" It was a simple question. Get more familiar with his work, and perhaps reveal his sexual orientation.

Kill two birds with one stone.

Even if at some point Hakkai got uncomfortable, it didn't matter. They'd signed their contracts, which meant agreeing to all terms and conditions about their salary and any content in the movie.

Hakkai's wagon was hitched to Gojyo's for the next eight months.

Hakkai directed his attention to the redhead as the make-up artist stepped away from him, satisfied with her work.

"No, I haven't." Hakkai said. "I usually choose more...mainstream roles."

He was still a little surprised at himself for accepting the role to begin with-it strayed so far from his romantic comedies and predictable dramas, and he wasn't entirely sure how his fans would react to it. He knew that it would come as a surprise, but he hoped that he wouldn't be criticized too harshly. While it was different, he had to admit that the script was wonderfully written and difficult to put down, as Gojyo had said.

Gojyo laughed lightly, closing his eyes as the makeup artist dabbed the appropriate concealer under his eyes. "I've noticed." His eyes opened again, gazing in the mirror in amazement-astonished at the wonder that was makeup-not that he really needed it to begin with. "Well then," The woman put some finishing touches on the redheads face before letting him up. "This oughta be fun."

The notoriously gay actor sauntered out of the room, Sanzo quickly trudging after him.

Fun. That wasn't the word that first popped into Sanzo's mind.

**-End of Chapter Three-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Celebrity Issues - Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

"Nervous?" Yaone smiled at him, her tone just the slightest bit teasing as she walked along beside him.

They were three months into filming and scheduled to film one of me more intimate scenes that day. It wasn't anything unusual for him-many of his other movies called for romantic scenes, but this was the first time he would be filming such a scene with a man.

"No," Hakkai said, shrugging slightly. "Why would I be?"

They arrived into the studio a little before the assigned call time-Gojyo and Sanzo still hadn't arrived, and even some of the crew was still missing.

It was Yaone's turn to shrug, though the smile remained on her face. "Because you're about to kiss a man for the first time in front of an audience of about 150 people." She stated matter-of-factly.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure." Hakkai said, though the idea of kissing Gojyo in front of such a large group was rather unsettling.

Maybe he was a little nervous after all.

Seconds later, Gojyo stepped onto the set, dressed in a suit and tie for the upcoming scene. He wasn't the least bit nervous. He'd done this too many times to count, with men half as attractive as Hakkai. So, it would have made sense to be nervous, but it was quite the opposite.

Sanzo scanned the set for Kougaiji, mauling over several things in his head that he needed to be sure of before filming began. "Where the hell is he..?" he growled, clenching the Blackberry in his hand. "Bastards never around when you need him."

Gojyo smirked, catching a brief glimpse of Hakkai out of the corner of his eye. "That's Kougaiji for you." his smirk turned into a smile. He couldn't help but wonder if Hakkai was nervous. This was going to be a whole new experience, so he didn't doubt it.

One of the two choreographers waved him over before looking over the set with the set designer. Everything, down to the smallest element, had to be perfect.

"Well, you have fun lookin' for 'em." Gojyo departed with a wave of his hand, leaving his manager alone with his constantly buzzing Blackberry.

"If you need anything-,"

"You'll be the first person I call."

* * *

What the audience saw as a final product and what happened behind the scenes were two very differently things.

One natural moment of passion was calculated and constructed down to a science-the tilt of their heads, location of any hands, and even the timing of it was pre-determined and choreographed to perfection. Had he not been so accustomed to it already, he would have been uncomfortable with the idea of it. He was busy with one of the choreographers when Gojyo walked in, his own attention being quickly occupied by the second choreographer.

"Almost ready?" One of the crew members asked as he loped by. "Filming should start in ten."

* * *

The last ten minutes were by far the most hectic.

Sanzo was on Kougaiji's ass, demanding that everything possible to be done to ensure that every single one of Gojyo's needs be met; the makeup artists rushed on the set to do any final touchups on the two actors; the production designers were constantly making changes-whether it be adding or subtracting props or adjusting the lighting to properly display the atmosphere of the scene.

Gojyo hadn't noticed that ten minutes had passed amidst all the chaos.

"Alright, everyone, places!" Kougaiji hollered, all of the cast and crew members running in various directions around the studio. Gojyo stepped onto the set, adjusting his tie as he approached his mark, which was sitting on the couch, and Hakkai's was next to his.

Though he loved what he did, he disliked the chaos-the last few minutes before the beginning of filming were always the busiest, and it made him nervous. He didn't enjoy all the calamity; he preferred the structure of a scripted scene much more.

Hakkai took his place and smoothed down any wrinkles in his shirt as he allowed the stylist to fuss over him for a moment longer.

"Quiet on the set!"

A pause, in which all of the crew members managed to fall silent at the same time.

"And...ACTION!"

The instant Kougaiji called for action, a switch flipped in Gojyo's head, and he immediately fell into his character. "Scott," It slipped from his lips in an almost breathy tone, inching his way closer to the brunette a mere foot away on the couch. "You don't need to worry about anything. Let me," A hand went to 'Hakkai's' waist, nudging him over more-so in his direction. "Take care of you. Let your body," he paused to lean into the other mans ear. "Do all of the talking for you."

Sanzo watched his client intently, familiar with how he worked. In the past, some of Gojyo's former co-stars were thrown completely off guard by how alluring he was-even in character.

He bit his lip, waiting to see if Hakkai could handle it.

The camera switched angles, now focusing on Hakkai's reaction instead of the experienced redhead.

Hakkai was well aware of the fact that all eyes were now on him, anxiously awaiting his reaction. For a moment, he was thrown off guard by Gojyo's ability to throw himself into his role so quickly while still maintaining his own charm. It was a little unnerving, but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"You're still willing to do this, even though my father will disapprove?"

Gojyo allowed a light chuckle to escape him, lips brushing Hakkai's earlobe before traveling down his neck. "If that mattered to me at all, I wouldn't have ever considered it."

Kougaiji leaned back in his directors chair, crossed his legs and staring intently at the two actors. He watched as the scene unfolded in front of him, prepared to call 'cut' if a single thing was not absolutely perfect.

Gojyo pushed the jacket Hakkai had been wearing from his shoulders. "And who says he has to find out?"

Scenes of intimacy weren't new to Hakkai-his major films were romantic comedies after all. This one, however, was different somehow. He was un-characteristically nervous, despite the fact that this was really nothing new. It was the same basic scenario, just with Gojyo instead of the leading actress of the time-but why, then, was it so hard to focus?

He was aware that it was his turn to speak, but his mind completely blanked. What was his line? The only thing Hakkai could focus on was Gojyo, and the fact that his hands were still wandering.

"He-," Hakkai began, grasping for any sort of hint as to what he was supposed to say next. "I'm sorry. I've messed up." he said, loud enough for Kougaiji to hear.

"Cut!"

Gojyo paused, smiling against Hakkai's neck. Normally he would have been particularly agitated had one of his co-stars forced the director to call for cut. But for some reason, some strange reason, it didn't bother him at all.

Messing up only meant he got to keep his hands on Hakkai longer.

Gojyo pulled his head back from Hakkai's neck, giving an affectionate rub to the mans waist. "I'll give you some time." He kissed the brunette's cheek before he rose, heading over to Sanzo, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

It was plainly evident Gojyo had a 'crush' on Hakkai...

And he was making it _evident. _

_

* * *

_

**-End of Chapter Four-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Celebrity Issues - Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

"That's a wrap for today!"

Hakkai pulled away at Kougaiji's call, taking the robe a crew member handed him and wrapping it around himself. The end of the day was nearly as busy as the beginning-crew members rushed to clean things and review the days work, and he could see Yaone across the room, her attention held by another phone conversation.

Hakkai stood from the set of their more intimate scene, making sure the robe was secure before he went to leave the studio.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said to Gojyo, still a little embarrassed by his misstep in their first scene.

Gojyo waved off the apology, accepting the cigarette Sanzo offered to him. "We got through it didn't we?" he smiled, putting the cancer stick between his lips and allowing Sanzo to light the end and walk away. "So there's no reason to apologize."

Another woman walked up just as Gojyo got out of the bed, shamelessly standing completely nude for a moment before said woman put the robe on him. He tied the sash in the front and walked around the bed to place himself next to Hakkai. "Ya did great. Don't let it bother you."

He was sure he knew Hakkai better than any of the mans previous co-stars ever did. His hands mapped out every single muscle or crevice on Hakkai's body. He bet he kissed just about every part, too. He'd heard the most amazing noises (in character, of course, but he heard them nonetheless)-whether it be a gasp, a moan, a s_cream. _He heard it all...and enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh. Thank you." Hakkai said, smiling slightly. He felt the tiniest bit awkward standing there next to Gojyo in their matching robes just minutes after they finished filming their scene of faked intimacy. It wasn't that the experience had been unpleasant, because it hadn't been. Granted, it had been different, but it had also been...nice.

Hakkai wasn't sure how to cope with this new-found interest in his co-star. He'd never been quite so intrigued by any of his other leads, and it was a little unsettling to have it happen to him now thanks to a /male/ co-star no less.

"You, um, you did great as well."

Gojyo knew he did great.

He never did anything short of perfect.

Granted they did have to call cut a few times, and that was only because Hakkai was unsure of his own performance. He didn't know if what he was doing sounded believable.

But it was.

And Gojyo went off the erotic sounds he was making.

"Mmhm," Gojyo took a drag of his cigarette before offering a smile to the brunette. "Well, tomorrow we have the day off. What do you say about me taking you out to dinner tomorrow night?" There was a seductive quirk to the corners of his lips. His eyelids lowered, as if daring Hakkai to try and resist him. This was the only way Gojyo knew how to be-in public.

In private, he was just as much of a romantic as the next guy.

Before Hakkai had the chance to respond, Sanzo called for Gojyo, tapping his watch.

Gojyo rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. "That's okay. You don't have to answer now." He looked over his shoulder at the brunette. "And yes, consider it a date."

With that having been said, Gojyo sauntered off towards his temperamental manager, leaving Hakkai to maul over his thoughts.

* * *

"He what?" Yaone shrieked loudly, whirling around to face Hakkai as he laughed uncomfortably.

"He...asked me to dinner." He said, unsure of how to explain it to Yaone without seeming suspicious. There really was nothing happening between them, and the last thing he needed was Yaone breathing down his neck about his potential relations with Gojyo. "As a date."

"A date!" Her voice rose a few octaves and she visibly blanched. "But-but you can't possibly go!"

Hakkai shrugged and laughed again-what would Yaone say if she knew that he was considering going? Gojyo's request had been hard to decline, though, he was sure (or at least somewhat sure) that he had little interest in the man, he still didn't see any harm in going. It could easily be a dinner between friends, even if Gojyo did say to consider it a date.

"I think," He said, looking again to Yaone. "That I will go. It's only dinner."

Yaone shook her head. "Aren't you worried about your reputation?"

"Reputation?" Hakkai repeated, raising his eyebrows. "How would going to dinner with my co-star affect my reputation?"

"Because of /who/ your co-star is!" Yaone said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He paused and looked at her, surprised that she had said something like that. "Oh." He said, suddenly uncomfortable. "I'll be sure to take that into consideration."

"Oh, come on, Hakkai!" Yaone said. "Don't get angry-I'm only looking out for you!"

"Of course." Hakkai answered with a smile. "Thank you, Yaone." He stood, and barely let the door close before he dialed Gojyo's number.

* * *

**-End of Chapter Five-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Celebrity Issues - Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Gojyo made certain he went the extra mile to ensure that evening was special. Obviously, since Hakkai agreed to go out with him, he considered it to be somewhat of a date as well.

He'd taken Hakkai to one of the well-known five star restaurants in the city, paying for everything, including a three hundred dollar bottle of wine. Hakkai protested numerous times, but Gojyo repeatedly insisted that the waiter put everything on his bill.

He'd even bought the man flowers.

He made him blush. So, one goal of the night was a success.

Now, Gojyo and Hakkai were driving back to Hakkai's condo, Hakkai cradling the large bouquet of flowers in his arms. Conversation between them was minimal. The only time anything was said was Hakkai thanking Gojyo for a wonderful evening, or reminding him that he could he could have easily paid for his own meal.

Parking outside Hakkai's complex, Gojyo got out of the car, making his way over to the other side to open the passenger door for Hakkai.

Gojyo didn't attempt to do anything quite as cheesy during their short trek to his front door. Hell, he didn't know if Hakkai thought everything he'd done previously was overboard. Regardless, the damage had already been done, and he actually wanted Hakkai to know that this wasn't one of his usual dates.

He paused outside the door, watching Hakkai shift the roses in his arms so he could fish his keys from his front pocket.

* * *

The evening had certainly been far more interesting than he'd first imagined.

Dinner had been extremely enjoyable-though he would have liked to pay for his own meal or at least help, he couldn't help but be impressed by Gojyo's attempts to make the evening perfect. As far as he was concerned, the redhead had done that.

His thoughts had wandered on the drive home, drifting again to the redhead and how, exactly, he felt toward him. He'd originally believed that his interest in Gojyo was merely platonic, a relationship built out of mutual respect and their constantly close proximity to one another. But he'd realized now that relationship might have been a thing of the past, as he'd quickly begun to feel something a bit more complicated.

"Thank you." Hakkai said again as soon as he'd removed his keys from his pocket. "I had a wonderful time."

His keys were in his hand, but he couldn't bring himself to bid the other man goodbye just yet. They'd spent an entire evening together and he still didn't want to leave his company-since when he had enjoyed being around him quite so much?

"So you've told me." Gojyo winked, propping a hand up on the doorframe. The keys were in Hakkai's hand, but he made no move to unlock the door. "It was my pleasure."

They stared at one another for a long moment, and eventually Gojyo found himself inching closer to Hakkai.

As this whole scene played out, a photographer was stealthfully tucked behind some bushes, camera in hand, snapping several pictures, determined to get that million dollar shot.

A shot that would prove a relationship between the two men.

"Oh," Hakkai laughed nervously, an automatic response to his embarrassment. "Right. But thank you, really-"

He trailed off, suddenly aware of the fact that Gojyo was moving closer to him. Though he remained rooted to the spot on the front steps, he kept his gaze focused on the redhead, swallowing hard as he struggled to find something else to say. For once, words failed him, and the only thing he could do was remain quiet.

Gojyo froze a few inches from Hakkai's face, eyelids lowered in a rather seductive manner. "If you don't want to kiss me," He paused to bring a hand up, resting it on Hakkai's neck. "There's the door."

Even though he'd kissed the brunette several times before (because a particular scene called for it), it almost felt like the first time. Gojyo wasn't nervous, no, but this potential kiss had a whole new meaning behind it.

Though Hakkai would never admit it, his history of romantic relationships was very limited. He'd thrown himself into his work and because of it, he was wary of getting involved with someone. This connection to Gojyo was entirely new to him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Gojyo's hand on his neck was somehow reassuring and thought he swallowed again, he wasn't quite so nervous. He took the flirtatious statement as a challenge and looked up at him, bringing his face closer to the redhead so that their lips met.

For a brief instant, Gojyo was shocked Hakkai kissed him. He half expected Hakkai to tell him this wasn't appropriate, and proceed to head inside.

Least to say, he was pleasantly surprised.

Gojyo smiled into the kiss, before deepening it, hand snaking around to the back of Hakkai's neck.

The photographers eyes widened behind the camera, but at the same time, a grin spread over his face. After a few more shots were taken, he sauntered happily away to deliver the prized images to his boss.

Hakkai wasn't sure what had driven him to be the one who initiated the kiss, bt he didn't regret it. As good as it felt, however, they were still standing on his front steps on a very busy street. Though he didn't want to, Hakkai broke the kiss and smiled to ensure that Gojyo didn't get the wrong idea.

"Would you like to come inside?"

Gojyo returned the smile, watching as Hakkai unlocked the door. "Yeah," He replied softly, returning to standing up straight. "I would."

Hakkai pushed open the door, allowing Gojyo to step inside first. As soon as the door was shut and locked, they resumed the task that had been cut short moments prior.

* * *

**-End of Chapter Six-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Celebrity Issues - Chapter Seven **

**

* * *

**

"Obviously your date went well."

Hakkai looked up from his phone when Yaone walked in, taking in her somewhat miffed expression as she sat in the vacant chair next to him.

Saying that the date went well would have been an understatement-aside from the dinner and kiss on the doorstep, they'd engaged in something else that had made the night better than he'd imagined. He'd been reluctant to leave that morning despite his early call time and Gojyo's sleepy promise that he would be at the studio in just a few hours, but he couldn't divulge all of those details to Yaone.

"It did." Hakkai said, keeping his reply neutral. "We had a very nice dinner."

"Obviously you had a very nice time afterward, too." Yaone said, pulling a magazine out of her bag and tossing it in his lap.

The front cover was taken up by a photograph of himself and Gojyo standing on the doorstep to his condo. It was very obvious that it had been taken the night before; he was holding the roses Gojyo had given him in one arm, and his other was wrapped around the redhead as they kissed.

"Oh," Hakkai said, looking down at the photo and then up at Yaone.

"Mind explaining?"

He smiled. "Well, you did ask if my date went well..."

Yaone's eyes widened and she muttered something he didn't quite catch under her breath. "Hakkai, don't you know what this could do to your reputation?"

He did. He fully understood that something like this had the potential to ruin his reputation-while Gojyo was well-accepted for his identity in the entertainment industry, the same couldn't always be true for everyone.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Hakkai felt his face grow hot as he blushed, and he laughed nervously again. "That's rather private, don't you think, Yaone?"

She frowned and eyed him critically. Hakkai was aware of the fact that Yaone probably saw right through him, but he couldn't come right out and say it.

"So where is he?"

"He has a later call time." He glanced down at his phone as he said it. "He'll be here shortly."

Unexpectedly, and as if on cue, Gojyo stepped into the room, a cup of coffee in each hand. His eyes first met with the purple-haired females, who shot him a disapproving look. The tension was evidently high in the room, but Gojyo was determined to break it. She obviously knew about the previous nights festivities. "Hey." He greeted, gesturing to the coffee in his hands. "I know you usually don't have time in the morning to get breakfast."

Despite his later call time, Gojyo didn't mind staying with Hakkai. He could barely manage staying away from him the hour he already had to.

Which was very unusual.

Never before had he grown so attached to someone.

Hakkai smiled once Gojyo entered the room, ignoring Yaone's cluck of disapproval and eye roll. "Good morning," he said brightly, taking one of the cups of coffee from the redhead. "Thank you. That's very sweet."

With a sigh, Yaone stood and looked between the pair. "Remember what I said, Hakkai." She said, stepping around Gojyo so she could leave. "I'll be around if you need anything."

Gojyo's eyes followed Yaone as she made her exit, smirking after the door closed. "And what she said was probably along the lines of 'even hanging out with that man is a mistake. Do you know what this is going to do to your reputation?'" He took a seat in the chair Yaone vacated moments prior. "Am I right?"

"More or less." Hakkai said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Don't pay any attention to her, though."

Gojyo placed his coffee cup on the nearby vanity, quirking a brow at the magazine on Hakkai's lap. He grinned at the caption.

_"Hakkai and Gojyo dating?-FINALLY! Late night phone calls, evenings out together, and a source confirms continuous flirting on set! See page 17 for more details!"_

Finding it rather amusing, Gojyo laughed lightly. "So, we're dating, are we?"

Hakkai's gaze followed Gojyo's, resting on the magazine when the redhead asked if they were dating, he smiled, unsure if Gojyo was being serious or not. "I don't know..." He said after a moments pause. "Are we?"

Gojyo didn't know what to say.

He didn't know what Hakkai wanted him to say.

But Hakkai was smiling.

Now, he was certain of what he wanted to do.

Gojyo leaned forward in his chair, a hand going up to brush some stray bangs from Hakkai's tired eyes. "Yeah. I'd say we are." he smiled, bringing his own lips closer to the others. "Plus...it'd be really hard to let you go after how amazing you were last night. You sure it was your first time?" He winked.

Hakkai's smiled widened when Gojyo leaned in closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of the redheads mouth. "I was hoping you'd say that." he said, but another blush darkened his face when Gojyo commented on the previous night. "I'm sure." He replied, thoroughly embarrassed by Gojyo's compliment.

Gojyo whistled, his grin only widening. "Damn." Before he could comment further, Yaone re-entered the room with an irritated Sanzo in tow. He could only assume Yaone called him.

"So, Sanzo, what do ya think of the cover? True, it isn't my most flattering picture..." Gojyo turned to his manager, trying to ease the tension that was brought back into the room.

Sanzo's brow twitched. "I'm glad you think its so funny. Though, I probably shouldn't be surprised. This isn't the first rumor ever spread about you."

The redhead chuckled as he slung an arm around Hakkai's shoulders. "Who said it was a rumor?"

The two agents fell silent.

Well, wasn't this awkward.

Hakkai laughed uncomfortably, trying to make the situation a little more bearable. He could feel Yaone's eyes burning holes into him, but he tried to avoid eye contact. She didn't need to voice her disapproval; it was more than obvious in her silence.

"I suppose it's for the best that we tell you now." He said, glancing at Gojyo. "It'll give you plenty of time to recover from your apparent shock."

**-End of Chapter Seven-**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** We would really like some positive reviews! There is still a lot more to come, we promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Celebrity Issues - Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

"And that's a wrap for today! Thank you very much for your cooperation, Hakkai." Kougaiji praised as the brunette walked past him, a clearly exhausted expression plastered on his face. The scene he had to film today was nothing short of stressful.

The other actor in the scene had been over an hour late.

The makeup artist had been stuck in traffic; therefore, she was also late.

All Hakkai wanted to do was sleep.

Gojyo stood, heading over to his new boyfriend-until Yaone intercepted his path and immediately began to bombard the tired man with questions.

"-I can book you for one TV spot next week-would you rather appear on "Good Day LA" or "Live With-"

"I don't mind."

"-and you can have a special appearance on the nights local entertainment news-,"

"That sounds fine."

"-because you need to clear up some of this mess, I've also got a few interviews set up for various magazines."

"That's perfectly-,"

"So where do you want to start?"

Hakkai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was absolutely exhausted, and all he wanted was to leave the studio so he could go home and get a few hours rest before he had to be up the next morning to do it all over again. "Yaone, I really don't mind." He said as evenly as possible. "I'm just exhausted, and all I want to do is go home and sleep."

Yaone blinked, about to say something more until Gojyo walked up, looping an arm around Hakkai's waist. "How 'bout you come home with me? You really look like you could use a massage."

Truth be told, Gojyo wouldn't mind going home and getting some much needed sleep, but he would much rather spend the rest of the evening testing various relaxation methods on Hakkai. Hell, he would consider it a treat to be able to massage Hakkai until he lulled himself to sleep.

"That would be great." Hakkai said immediately, relieved that Gojyo had chosen to intervene at that moment. He didn't feel like answering any more of Yaone's questions; the last thing on his mind at that moment was scheduling any sort of work related experience. Going home with Gojyo sounded like the best thing in the world at that point, to be honest. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yaone." He said, smiling at her so that she didn't get upset. "Have a good night."

He looked at Gojyo then, the same smile on his face. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Gojyo replied, not missing the look Yaone gave him as they stalked off.

* * *

Dinner had been pleasant.

The sex following dinner had been perfect.

The bath had been wonderful.

The sex during the bath had been fantastic.

So far, this night was nothing but satisfying on both ends.

Now, Gojyo was lounging comfortably on the couch, flipping through the television channels, stopping on some random entertainment program. His eyes were half lidded from exhaustion, Hakkai lying on top of him, head nestled in the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Hakkai was certainly happy with his decision to come home with Gojyo-while he was tired, his evening with Gojyo had been worth it.

Gojyo's arms slowly came up and looped around Hakkai's body, holding him to his chest. He gently kissed the top of Hakkai's head, looking down at him and admiring the beauty that was his new lover. He believed himself to be incredibly lucky. At first, he never considered himself to be the type of guy that would ever settle down.

_"Gojyo and Hakkai-together at last! Reps close to the duo confirm that the two are now officially an item."_

The redhead smirked, still able to hear the words coming from the entertainment news hosts' mouth through the speakers despite the low volume. "You do realize this is all anyones gonna want to talk about."

"Hmm?" Hakkai opened one eye and smiled as photographs of the pair of them flashed across the television screen. The reporter, who was far too made up and falsely enthusiastic, narrated the story loudly, pulling "reputable" facts and sources from nowhere.

"Oh, of course." He said once he realized what Gojyo was talking about. "I can imagine how life changing this is for the entertainment industry, since we're the first co-stars to ever get involved with one another."

Gojyo laughed lightly in Hakkai's ear, nose nudging aside some of the mans bangs so he could lay a kiss to his forehead. "Oh, what the world is comin' to." He glanced to the television, seeing a new story in the headlines. He knew Hakkai wasn't used to being in the spotlight as far as relationships go. What he didn't know was how Hakkai was going to handle all of the attention.

"It's quite appalling." Hakkai replied sarcastically, laughing against Gojyo's neck. He supposed it was a good thing on his part that he could joke so easily about it-his usual mentions in the news concerned his films, not his personal life. Maybe it was the honeymoon stage of their relationship in a matter of speaking, but he wasn't as worried about the attention as Yaone seemed to be.

"Yup," Gojyo grabbed the remote that sat on the coffeetable and powered off the television, filling the room with darkness. He made a move to get up, intent on taking Hakkai with him, but eventually settled back down into the cushions. "...Do we wanna go to the bedroom?"

**-End of Chapter Eight- **

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes: Positive reviews, pretty please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Celebrity Issues - Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

After a grueling four months, the film was finally complete. The acting aspect had been completed roughly a month ago, and the editing had just come to a close. For the past month, both Gojyo and Hakkai spent a lot of their time promoting the movie together. But now, they were forced to separate for at least a week in order to do press in major cities across the nation.

Packing had always been one of Hakkai's favorite things to do. He loved the organization of it; the neat piles of dress shirts and pants, shoes placed in garment bags and tiny bottles of shampoo and mouthwash all tucked away in their own specific compartments. Yaone teased him for it, saying that he was more of a woman then she was when it came to packing a suitcase, but he never paid her any mind.

This time, however, the last thing he wanted to do was pack up and leave.

They'd wrapped up filming just weeks ago, and that gave them all time to make their appropriate appearances. Yaone had stationed him in Chicago, without much information about how long he would be staying. He did know, however, that Gojyo would not be going with him-he would be in New York instead.

Hakkai sighed and folded another shirt. He was at Gojyo's, cleaning out the supply of clothes he'd acquired there so that he could pack them. It made him a little sad, thinking of leaving for a few days or weeks, but work was work, and he knew he couldn't get out of it.

On the outside, Gojyo had to be professional for the sake of preserving his public image. On the inside, he wanted to accompany his boyfriend in Chicago, or have Hakkai join him in New York. Once you are in a relationship, a fantastic one at that, you never wanted to be apart.

Gojyo finished packing about an hour ago, but that was only because he just tossed random articles of clothing inside one of the many suitcases he owned. Therefore, it was no where near as organized as Hakkai's.

Gojyo had done his best to keep himself occupied while he allowed Hakkai to pack in peace. An hour was all he could stand before he sauntered up behind the brunette, looping his arms around his slender waist. "You're really into this whole packing thing, aren't you?"

Hakkai smiled when he felt arms settle around his waist. Gojyo had stayed away much longer than he thought he would, and it came as no surprise to him that the redhead was finally coming after him. "I suppose I am." Hakkai said, twisting his head so that he could kiss Gojyo on the cheek. "I can't stand a messy suitcase."

"Well then you might not wanna look in mine." Gojyo chuckled, repeatedly kissing Hakkai's temple and tightening his hold around his waist. "Know when you might be done? I think I need to spend the rest of the evening saying goodbye," He grinned, nipping his earlobe, "Properly."

Hakkai laughed and turned around so that he was facing the redhead. "I can always finish packing in the morning." He said matter-of-factly, quirking a brow.

"Yeah?" Gojyo leaned down, brushing his nose on Hakkai's. "Well then, you might wanna move your suitcase to the floor 'cause it might not be quite as tidy by the time we're through."

* * *

The last thing Gojyo felt like doing was waking up that morning.

He'd arrived in New York fairly late the previous night, and since he was accustomed to the early call times, he found himself tossing and turning in bed at seven-thirty. He had nothing on his schedule until noon, so his original plan was to take full advantage of all the extra time he had to sleep in.

Of course, it'd be a lot more enjoyable if Hakkai was there.

Gojyo sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. It would be a god damned miracle if he made it through this temporary separation from Hakkai.

Just as Gojyo began to drift, his cellphone blared noisily in his ear.

Only Sanzo would call him this early in the morning.

Blindly reaching out, Gojyo's hand searched for the device on the bedside table. Upon locating it, the redhead pressed the bright green phone icon in the lower left corner and brought it to his ear. "Oi, Sanzo. Whaddaya want..?" He doesn't bother trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Its not even eight in the fuckin' mornin'. What in the world could ya possibily have to-,"

"Tch. I assume you haven't heard yet."

Gojyo quirked a brow, staring at the ceiling as he held the phone closer to his ear. "...The hell you talkin' about?"

Sanzo growled on the other side, amazed at Gojyo's complete lack of insight. He figured Gojyo would be the first to know anything about himself. "Nngh...hold on."

Gojyo, not having any other choice, sighed again, closing his eyes until his phone beeped.

"There. Look at those."

Gojyo opened the image file and narrowed his eyes. He was confused. Pictures of him and Son Goku; a co-star from the previous movie he'd filmed. "What? Why're ya showin' me these?"

"These pictures surfaced on the internet just a couple hours ago."

"So?" Gojyo smirked. "Wouldn't be the worst thing the medias ever caught of me." He didn't know what he was supposed to say about the photos. He knew exactly where they were taken, and that was on set of the movie he'd filmed with the other subject in the photos. Who they were taken by...he was clueless.

Sanzo snorted into the receiver. Sometimes he believed his client to be the biggest bimbo on the face of this planet. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. These pictures are believed to have been taken recently. At least, that is what an article to go along with them says."

Gojyo allowed himself a moment of panic. "Can't ya just get the article taken down? You and I both know its not true."

Sanzo shook his head, even though Gojyo could not see. "There would be no point. The pictures are expected to make head-lines by tomorrow."

Now, Gojyo could panic. "Hakkai...I have to call Hakkai!"

"Don't bother. Yaone phoned me earlier and said Hakkai doesn't wish to speak with you given the present situation."

And, Gojyo felt his entire world crumbling.

Hakkai was everything to him, and to hear that he didn't want to talk to him because of a rumor he believed to be true, was positively frightening.

He couldn't let Hakkai believe this.

**-End of Chapter Nine- **

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **This seems to happen a lot in the real celebrity world, so I decided I would go ahead and incorporate that into this story. There is much more to come! Reviews (positive ones) are much appreciated and loved! Thank you!**  
**


End file.
